As a constituent part of transmission and distribution power in a power system, security and stability of a transformer are important for the development of national economy. At present, with constantly upgrading of a voltage class, breakdown of the power system caused by transformer accidents becomes more frequent, which is not only inimical to the rapid development of economy, but has a serious influence on residents' normal life. According to statistics, accidents caused by winding deformation of the transformer account for a highest proportion, up to 71.1% of a total number of the accidents.
A short-circuit impedance method is a main method for detecting a fault of windings in the transformer in an existing power system, however, the method can only detect severity of the fault, and can not effectively determine a type of the fault of the windings, which has a negative impact on knowing deformation inside the windings for field staff, and is inimical to next detection work. Hence, in order to determine whether the windings of the transformer are in a normal state or a fault state in which certain winding deformation occurs, it is required to measure leakage reactance parameter values of a large number of transformers with windings in a normal state or suffering a certain deformation. And a relation between the winding state and the leakage reactance parameter of a transformer is obtained by a large number of data, that is, it is known that a value range of the leakage reactance parameter of the transformer in a case that the windings of the transformer are in the normal state or a value range of the leakage reactance parameter of the transformer in a case that a certain winding deformation occurs in the windings of the transformer. In contrast, a leakage reactance parameter of the transformer is measured, and then a value range of the leakage reactance parameter is determined, thus the winding state of the measured transformer is determined.
However, in order to obtain the relation between the winding state and the leakage reactance parameter of the transformer, a large number of transformers are required, which includes transformers suffering winding deformation. In a case that physical transformers are used to research the relation between the state of the winding and the leakage reactance parameter, a large number of physical transformers will be damaged, which results in a great waste.